Mother's Daughter (song)
| label = RCA | writer = * Miley Cyrus * Andrew Wyatt * Alma Miettinen | producer = Andrew Wyatt | prev_title = Nothing Breaks Like a Heart | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = On a Roll | next_year = 2019 | misc = }}}} "Mother's Daughter" is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus. It was released on June 11, 2019, by RCA Records, as the lead single from Cyrus' second extended play She Is Coming (2019). It will also be featured on her upcoming seventh studio album She Is Miley Cyrus (2020). It was written by Cyrus, Alma Miettinen, and its producer Andrew Wyatt. EDM artists R3hab, Wuki and White Panda have contributed to the official remixes. Composition "Mother's Daughter" is 3 minutes and 39 seconds long. It was written by Cyrus, Alma Miettinen and its producer Andrew Wyatt. Lyrically, the song was described as a women's empowerment anthem. It focuses on the mother-daughter duo's strong relationship, and references how the singer's mother, Tish Cyrus, told her she'd "make it", singing: "I put my back into it, my heart in it/So I did it, yeah I did it.". Additionally, Cyrus describes herself as "nasty and evil", and explains that she has the freedom to do as she wishes: "Don't fuck with my freedom/I came up to get me some/I'm nasty, I'm evil/Must be something in the water or that I'm my mother's daughter", she sings in the chorus. Commercial performance Following the release of She Is Coming, "Mother's Daughter" debuted at number 54 on the US Billboard Hot 100. It is Cyrus' 47th entry on the chart, and her highest debut since "Adore You" entered at number 42 following the release of Bangerz in 2013. Music video The official music video was released on July 2, 2019. She developed the concept with director Alexandre Moors. It features Cyrus wearing a red latex bodysuit against red lighting and aesthetics, and features shots of diverse women, including body positivity women, women of color, disabled women, transgender women, and a non-binary person using they/them pronouns, sitting and posing in different places. Cyrus' real-life mother Tish makes a cameo appearance in the video. The video also shows nude scenes and has feminist signs flashing on-screen at random intervals. The video is presented in 4:3 aspect ratio format. Live performances Cyrus first performed "Mother's Daughter", along with "Cattitude" and "D.R.E.A.M.", at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend in Middlesbrough on May 25, 2019. It was also performed at Primavera Sound in Barcelona on May 31, Orange Warsaw Festival in Warsaw on June 1, Tinderbox in Odense on June 28, and at Glastonbury Festival in Pilton on June 30. Track listing * R3hab Remix – Single # "Mother's Daughter" (R3hab Remix) – 2:32 * Wuki Remix – Single # "Mother's Daughter" (Wuki Remix) – 3:08 * White Panda Remix – Single # "Mother's Daughter" (White Panda Remix) – 2:55 Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Miley Cyrus – vocals, songwriter * Alma – songwriter * Andrew Wyatt – producer, songwriter * Jacob Munk – recording engineer * John Hanes – recording engineer * Tay Keith – programmer * Serban Ghenea – mixing engineer Charts Certifications }} Release history References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Miley Cyrus songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs with feminist themes Category:Songs written by Andrew Wyatt Category:Songs written by Miley Cyrus